


Yes, you are a bitch.

by KaiserTiger



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Love sickness, M/M, blowjob, broken feelings, moods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserTiger/pseuds/KaiserTiger
Summary: Being in a horrible mood, Jaume gets send a special visitor from one of his team members and assistants.





	Yes, you are a bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> This shipping was inspired by certain instagram posts:  
1) https://babydrosa.tumblr.com/post/185638218419/why-is-he-like-this  
2) https://babydrosa.tumblr.com/post/184231365289/im-soft
> 
> Ofc none of this happened and all characters are not mine. Unfortunately.

„Could you please stop looking like a not fucked virgin?!”, I said staring straight into Jaume’s face as he did not answer me but just staring at the wall.

“Boy, really, get somebody for a night. It’s horrible.” He looked away, got up, turned around and left the hospitality through the door. It’s been a while since he broke up with his “girlfriend”. A much older Gridgirl he dated a couple of weeks ago. Ignoring my warnings that people might have seen her in a couple of beds of the paddock, Jaume fell in love totally blinded of her <strike>plastic</strike> beauty. Nevertheless I’ve been with him for a couple of years now. Since he does not miss the girl himself, or the company, he just misses his cock being sucked properly. I knew exactly who to call.

\---------------------

Late in the afternoon when practices were done and teams were gathering in the hospitalities I went to the Dubai Team’s truck to search for the same aged young blonde Spaniard. “Yo, are you in there, I got smth for you!” I giggled entering the dark room which was only lightened by the TV screen and a playstation’s lights.

“You know” I started “Your bad mood really makes me fucked up and it obviously influences your work with and around the team. You barely speak to me anymore. Sooo I got you a gift.”

I stepped aside and I saw Jaume’s jaw dropping as he saw another Spaniard entering the room.

“C..Canet?! What the fuck are you doing here…and... are you wearing a dress???”, he screamed in Spanish and we both started to laugh, “surprise! He is yours for the next... let’s say one hour. Maybe two.” I slapped Aron’s butt and shut the door behind me as I left them both alone in the small room of the truck. I was glad that it was nearly soundproof so nobody could even imagine what is going on in there.

\----------------------

“Sooo, what am I supposed to do with you, hm?” he started and stepped closer.

“Ehm, I… what did she tell you?”

Jaume stumbled with a shaky voice crawling backwards on the couch as Aron came closer finally hitting the wall of the truck. Not answering Aron now looked into Jaume’s deep brown eyes cupping his cheeks and tracing his neck. Just a few millimeters away from touching the other’s lips with his owns Aron suddenly grabbed Jaume with a tight but gentle move and laid him straight on the couch.

Jaume released a small sound of surprise as he hit the soft leather, now staring directly into Aron’s deep amber eyes unable to breath. In the next moment he found Aron sitting up on his lap and getting rid of the black dressed he obviously stole a poor girl in the paddock. Jaume’s jaw dropped as he noticed the other Spaniard is not wearing anything but very tight cycling boxers - which perfectly stressed the forming bulge - below the thin black dress. Eyes pinned on Aron’s tattooed and tanned torso he released a small gasp as he felt him rolling his hips in circles over his crotch. He covered his face with his hands unable to keep a clean mind about the situation, unable to control his body reacting to the touches of the other Spaniard. After a few moments Aron stopped and needed to giggle a bit as he felt a bulge forming and pressing against his butt.

“Somebody is just getting hard, aren’t you?” he said before doing a final rock forwards and then slightly sliding backwards to place himself directly over Jaume’s –who took a deep breath out as the other finally let off him - waistband and tracing the obvious bulge in the black sweatpants with his tongue. Jaume gasped surprised and released another high pitched yell as he felt warm hands sliding his sweatpants down to his feet, soon followed by his boxers, exposing his half hard cock.

“Now get rid of this” Aron whispered and shortly let go of the other one before he threw the cloths into the corner of the small truck.

“But don’t… Oh my god!” Jaume yelled not able to finish his sentence when he felt a warm hand grabbing his cock and warm lips on his tip. Aron gave no real mercy with Jaume as he rested like this for a couple of moments before he placed his tongue on the underside of Jaume’s length and in the next moment took him whole.

“Oh gooooood!” Jaume moaned his hands still covering his face unable to catch the other’s eyes and his cock now rock hard. Aron kept on sucking and licking still well knowing that Jaume would not take it very long according to his moans and gasps. Softly cupping his balls and licking over his perineum Aron felt Jaume’s cock pulsing and close to come.

“I..er..” Jaume stumbled a few moments later and in the next second he came straight into Aron’s mouth who took it all and licked him perfectly clean. With a pop he let off the other one and placed his chin on the other’s lab until Jaume finally stopped breathing hard and caught his eyes.

“So… now pay back? Your turn!” Aron said when he swung his legs into the lab of Jaume again, now sitting on him and dragging down his cycling boxers to unveil his cock which literally sprung out of the pants. He looked at Jaume who stared at him for a few moments to sort his mind and judge the situation

“Don’t be shy” Aron said taking Jaumes hand and placed it on his cock. The other one gasped but did not pull back. A few moments passed when Jaume finally moved slowly but surely his hand up and down before letting go and drawing his legs back from Aron to sit up. A blink later Jaume grabbed Aron’s cheeks and pressed his lips on the other ones. Quite surprised about the initiative of the other one, Aron intensed the kiss and soon felt Jaume’s soft lips on his neck and chest before he looked down. Jaume now sat down and finally placed his hand on the other Spaniard’s shaft and soon moving slowly but intensely up and down just as Aron did with him.

“Just take…” Aron tried to communicate but could not even finish his sentence as he felt soft lips on his tip and a tongue tracing his shaft. He let out a moan as the younger one tried to take him whole, sucking and licking. Aron grabbed Jaume’s shoulders and hair to find a steady position to not to collapse under the soft touches of the younger one. Jaume started to massage the spot between Aron’s balls that made him moan in the sweetest tones. A few moments later Aron felt his orgasm to build as Jaume still sucked his dick and looking just too hot to take it.

“I..am close…” he whispered and stumbled and in the next moment he came. To his surprise Jaume did not let off but still wrapped his lips around the other one’s to swallow it. Jaume opened his mouth and let go, cum now all over the leather sofa between them as well as running down Jaume’s mouth ankles.

“Let me just…” Aron mumbled placing his thumb on Jaume’s face to wipe the come off the other’s lips and lick it off before he placed his lips onto the other’s.

After a few moments, Aron let off to get dressed properly. Jaume just sat there, naked and unable to speak that the soft touches of the other one stopped just in the next moment as he was enjoying them.

“I am not a bitch, just doing a favor for all of us” he smiled and kissed Jaume’s forehead as he turned around and left the room to head outside.

“

_Yes you are a damn bitch!_ Jaume thought as he finally realized what just happened.


End file.
